I. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include organ transportation systems and methods, and more specifically, a mobile cart and/or organ container and associated methods for attaching and detaching the organ container from the mobile cart.
II. Related Art
Recent advances in organ transplantation and preservation allow for organs to be donated at a location that is far from the recipient of the organ. As such, donated organs must be preserved over an extended time or distance. Portable organ transportation and/or preservation devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,594 to Owen et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, are known. With such devices, the viability, and thus distance the organ can be transported, can be greatly extended. Such organ transportation devices are used in the surgical suite where the organ is donated, in transport, and in the surgical suite where the organ is transplanted.